


all i know is that you're so nice

by lavab0y



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, SO GAY, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little songfic based on nicest thing by kate nash. obsessed with the song and malum so yh</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i know is that you're so nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softirwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softirwin/gifts).



> as soon as i heard this is thought helen would like it and also she loves malum too so this is for her
> 
> this made me cry a bit so be warned. listen to the song as you read it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyoCqWlNWqI

it's not easy being away from calum. michael learned that a long time ago. the band had ten off days and michael went home. he spent every day missing calum like a piece of his heart was taken with the other boy. it was disgusting how he  _needed_ calum to be okay. but it was logical.

calum knew him like an old penny knew pocket lint. okay, bad analogy - calum knew him like michael knew the lyrics to "Party Scene" by All Time Low. yeah, like  **that.** and without calum michael wasn't complete. it was dangerous and unhealthy and everything that the books and songs and movies warned you about. but michael didn't fucking care because calum's smile was his favorite kind of smile. he just wants to know what calum is thinking and feeling every second and he wants to be in his  _skin,_ curled around his heart.

 

like he said, disgusting.

 

calum knows him. when michael asks for two sugars in his tea, calum knows he means that he wants three sugars but he's too afraid of looking fat. calum knows him like michael knows the color of calum's eyes - brown but more than that, searching and wide and so beautiful you feel like you're going to tip off the edge and fall in.

calum knows him better than michael could ever know himself. and michael wants him like an ache in his belly. calum was the only boy in their grade that didn't laugh at michael's lame ass fringe. calum asked to touch it, two fingers already stretched out to feel the strands. calum knows the words that michael wants to say before he says them. calum knows how clingy michael gets, and he doesn't care.

calum is the nicest thing he's ever seen. and he just wants to love him. he just wants to love him like he loves All Time Low, or big sweaters, or new hair dye. if calum let michael love him like that, michael wouldn't know what to do; he thinks he'd explode.

 

the funniest thing is that calum loves michael just as much as michael loves calum. michael knows that deeper than he knows what two plus two is. the first time calum promised him anything, he promised that he would never leave michael, that he would never stop loving him. and whenever michael forget that, calum makes sure to remind him. calum knows that too.

 

+++

 

michael can't sleep without calum there.

he can't eat.

there's no one to remind him that he matters and that he has to take care of himself. there's no one to call him beautiful and wrap him into their arms. there's no one to kiss his birthmark at the base of his neck, and tell him it's cute, not ugly.

 

it's simple. michael isn't himself without calum.

 

+++

 

when calum is back, he knows right away that michael isn't okay. "what's wrong, mikey?"

"you."

and for the first time, calum doesn't know what michael means. "what do you mean, me? what?"

"don't leave me. ever. just don't leave me," michael snuffles into calum's neck, breathing him in, confirming that he's actually there, hugging him so tight he can hardly breathe. his heart is in his throat when he says "i need you."

 

and all at once, calum knows again. and he knows that michael means "i love you."

 

"i love you too, cuzmuffin."

**Author's Note:**

> ok so obviously this is shit but i had to get it out of my system so sorry for the epic level of shit that was love u helen


End file.
